Cliches And The Unique
by LuckyLifeSmile
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was your straight-A student, but with the perks of being a "nerd". When her family of four decide to go camping to Fairy Tail, a mysterious campground stuck in the middle of nowhere, USA, Lucy has no idea what she's getting herself into when she meets the daring and mischievous local kids, especially a certain apricot-haired teen whose nothing but mundane. AU, Canon


**A new story, a new plot, a new reality that I have yet to tell you. **

**Which means another new tale to unravel and speak like there's no tomorrow. **

**Yes, I know, I know. I shouldn't be doing this, but this story is actually a story I started to write on my WattPad account (which the link is in my bio, if you all wanted to know) so there will be significant differences in how I write this story than in my other ones. **

**Also, I'm going to be uploading this first until I finish writing all of the required chapters this tale needs. Plus, I need to upload this on my WattPad account before any other things happen :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just the story and how I write and such ;)**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Prologue**

All my life, my family was treated like they were the special ones. Not as in special, like the isolated kids that got more conscious treatment from faculty and staff in school, but more like they were amazing heroes that mundane people would love to be like when they eventually grow up. Now that I think about it, it's more like my family _members_ were treated as the amazing ones, while I was the zit on a perfect, beautiful face. Wait, lemme tell you about my differences between my family.

There's my father; the businessman who never got out of work just to save our hides and pay for the bills. My mother; the winsome beauty that was struck as a model in my father's eyes when he first met her and loved her for who-knows-how long. Lastly, my tenacious little sister; the bubbling popular girl who wrapped boys around her fingers and was a natural socialite in-the-making.

And then there was me.

I am the imperfect, straight-A, unsocial, nerdy weirdo that's looked down upon in my family since I read manga and do nothing but write during the summer. Plus, I'm not as "amazing" as my sister. Or that's what I see, since my father doesn't talk to me as much and my sister will give me an occasional endearing look, but then will backstab me the minute I talk to any of her pretty friends. Which I don't, seeing that the majority of her friends are nice, but look at me like I have a revolting mark on my skin. I'm not stupid as to what they must say about me behind my back. They know it, and I know it as well. The only one who isn't two-faced in my family is my mother, a.k.a Lady Layla Heartfilia. The savior or my messiah.

Now, you can only guess how much attention I get from my mother (which is a lot.)

My mother and I are two peas in a pod, and our connection to each other is an unbreakable bond. Sure, we have our moments where we'll fight over stupid things, but then we'd make up after the fires died and the scorching flames have turned to ashes. You could say we're like sisters, since we have almost the same interests. Supposedly, she was also a dweeb in school, who liked to write and had a intrigued fascination for astrology as well.

Strange.

But my sister, Michelle, is the total opposite of me. Where she's day, I'm night. She loves the colors pink, orange and yellow; I'm more of the colors blue, purple and light green. She has more friends than fingers, while I can count my group of friends with one hand (which is sad since I can be a socialite when I wanna be.) Michelle's out in the sun, hanging with her friends; I'd be in the house, reading a nice book on my couch- you get the gist.

So, in short, I'm nothing more than a bland human who has no interesting qualities like my other immediate family members do.

Great. Living life like a dream.

Yet, as I look back on it now, I have scarily changed into the person I've always tried to aspire. Which is a bittersweet fact indeed.

And I'm not so sure that I liked myself in the past.

* * *

So this is just a preview, nothing more, nothing less. Just to also let you guys know; this story is gonna have much longer chapters- I guarantee it.

So, anything that sparks your interest? Review?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


End file.
